<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look Good in My T-Shirt by StayExtraFrosty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835359">You Look Good in My T-Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty'>StayExtraFrosty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Patrick, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, except the bits of fluff, no redeeming qualities, smut prompts, stealing clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut prompts from tumblr. You steal one of Patrick's shirts to wear for the day. Lets just say he can't resist you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Look Good in My T-Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hid under the covers from the light pouring in through the window. Why Patrick felt the need to open them when he got up was beyond me. It didn’t used to be like this, he used to sleep later than I did. But with the band working on their next record, he was always doing something.</p>
<p>I could hear the soft hum of his guitar from downstairs. I grabbed my phone off the end table to check the time. It was a little past ten. I pulled myself up and looked around the room. The old t-shirt I slept in was damp along my neck. I cursed the summer heat.</p>
<p>Hopping in the shower, I thought through my day. I didn’t have to work until Thursday so I was free to do as I pleased. Patrick insisted I didn’t have to, but I insisted I did. He didn’t need to pay for things for me. Besides, I was doing what I loved. Making art.</p>
<p>I quickly brushed my teeth and rummaged through the closet. Nothing I had appealed to me. I glanced over at Patrick’s side. I looked through his clothes finding a black button down with short sleeves. This would work.</p>
<p>I threw it on over a sports bra, unbuttoning it to show off just the top. The shirt was still big on me so I tucked it unto my shorts neatly.</p>
<p>Bouncing down the stairs, I shot a text to a friend asking if she was free. It would take her at least an hour to respond as usual. I wandered past the living room and saw Patrick deep in thought over some papers.</p>
<p>“Morning Trick,” I called to him. He looked up at me and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe,” he said. I heard him put down the guitar as a made my way to the kitchen for breakfast.</p>
<p>I stood in front of the fridge wondering if I should bother to cook something or settle for cereal. Patrick wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing kisses to my neck. I giggled and turned toward him.</p>
<p>“Can I help you,” I asked sarcastically. He grinned.</p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe.” I raised an eyebrow and leaned into him. He met me halfway, lips soft against mine. “<strong>Are you wearing my shirt?</strong>” His breath ghosted over my lips as I giggled.</p>
<p>“Is that a problem?” His hands ran up over my arms and back down my torso, undoing buttons as he went. Oh, so I was getting <em>this</em> side of him today. Fine by me.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” he mumbled, pressing his lips against mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slipped his hands inside the shirt to touch my skin. I sighed happily and he took that opportunity to tease my tongue with his own. They were quick passes but they sent shivers down my spine and heat between my legs.</p>
<p>He pressed me back against the counter, slipping his leg between mine. I could feel him grinning against my lips. I would have happily let this continue, but my stomach had other plans. It growled at me, making me laugh as I pushed Patrick back.</p>
<p>“Am I allowed to eat something first,” I asked? Patrick rolled his eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>“Only if you’ll let me eat you next,” he said as I turned away from him. I felt the heat rush to my face. It didn’t matter if we had been married for years, his saying stuff like that made me shy every time.</p>
<p>I turned and smacked him gently, shaking my head at him. I grabbed the bread from the fridge and walked over to the toaster. Patrick watched me intently as I moved around the kitchen. Having his eyes on me at all times was making me squirm, but not in a bad way. Quite the opposite.</p>
<p>“Y/N?” I pulled the honey out of the cupboard and turned toward him.</p>
<p>“Yes, Trick?”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” I grinned at him as he looked me up and down. The shirt I had so nicely tucked in was pulled out in places, along with every button open, exposing my lack of clothing underneath.</p>
<p>It wasn’t my intention but if I could use this to my advantage then I would. I stretched my arms up over my head, pretending I needed it.</p>
<p>“What do you mean,” I feigned innocence.</p>
<p>The toaster popped and I tossed the toast onto a plate. I focused on spreading the creamed honey as slow as possible, making sure that it would drip when I picked it up. I sat myself across from Patrick at the island. I picked up my toast carelessly, pretending not to notice the honey that was now running down my hand.</p>
<p>“Ah crap,” I said, moving to lick my palm. I looked up at Patrick through my eyelashes as I dragged my tongue up and over my thumb. He wasn’t smiling anymore, but that was a good thing. I fluttered my eyes at him.</p>
<p>He was up and next to me faster than I was expecting. He trapped me between his arms against the island counter. His eyes were dark and he chewed on his bottom lip, shaking his head at me.</p>
<p>“<strong>Oh honey, you know you really shouldn’t tease me</strong>,” he warned, voice low. I sucked the last of the honey off my thumb before running my fingers over his lips.</p>
<p>“Why not,” I asked, overly sweet?</p>
<p>“Because then I have to do something about it. And if I have to remind you why you shouldn’t tease, neither of us will get anything done today.” My phone buzzed on the counter next to me, I looked away from him for a moment. My friend asked me to meet her in half an hour for lunch. This was perfect.</p>
<p>I looked back at Patrick; his eyes were all over my face but mostly focused on my mouth. I pushed him back gently with my clean hand.</p>
<p>“And as fun as that sounds, I’m meeting my friend for lunch. Gotta run,” I said, sneaking out from his trap. Hurrying to the bathroom and locking the door, I quickly washed my hands and tried to fix the mess of curls on my head. I settled for good enough and fixed Patrick’s shirt. Grinning, I left one extra button undone, to see if he noticed. I was playing dirty and I knew he could tell.</p>
<p>I grabbed my bag from the table in the entryway and started to pull on my shoes. I didn’t even hear Patrick come up behind me, grabbing my arm gently. He looked over me and his eyebrow twitched. Perfect.</p>
<p>“So, you’re going to wear my shirt out?” I shrugged.</p>
<p>“Yea. I’ll tell everyone my amazing husband gave it to me. I look good, don’t I?” I pushed my chest out a little further, drawing his attention for a moment.</p>
<p>“You look too good,” he mumbled. I heard him loud and clear but I wanted to see if he had anything else.</p>
<p>“What was that,” I asked? Patrick sighed and ran a hand over my cheek and down my neck.</p>
<p>“<strong>If you leave the house wearing that, as soon as you get home, I’ll have to bend you over the bed.</strong> The idea of you wearing my clothes all day where anyone can see you in them… Fuck, I just want to have you all to myself.” I smiled at him, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’ll prepare myself,” I whispered to him. He blinked in surprise and I hurried out the door before he could stop me. I giggled the whole way to the small café I was meeting my friend at.</p>
<p>I told her what I had done and she shook her head at me. She warned me that I had a serious problem when I got home. I just told her, that was the plan all along.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I snuck quietly into the house after the few hours I had with my friend. I didn’t hear any instruments being played but that didn’t mean Patrick wasn’t home. Kicking my shoes off as quietly as possible, I tiptoed past the open basement door that lead to his recording studio.</p>
<p>Avoiding the creaky steps was hard sometimes. There were some that always creaked and some that occasionally creaked. I almost slipped on the last step but caught myself before any damage could be done.</p>
<p>I made it to the bedroom without alerting Patrick, though I still didn’t know where he was. I dropped my bag onto the dresser and ran a hand through my hair. I started undoing the buttons on the shirt, planning to put something more comfortable on.</p>
<p>“I was kind of hoping you’d leave it on,” I heard from behind me. Jumping what felt like a foot in the air, I spun towards Patrick, shooting daggers.</p>
<p>“What the hell, Trick? Trying to give me a heart attack?” My hand grabbed at my chest, heart pounding. He just laughed and sauntered towards me. I backed up slowly, feeling worried that maybe I pushed him to far this time.</p>
<p>“I warned you, that if you went out wearing my clothes, I’d have to bend you over.” The back of my legs hit the bed, and I sat down, scooting up as far as possible.</p>
<p>It had been a while since I’d seen Patrick like this. Since I felt hunted. And I loved it. I chased that feeling of adrenaline. I wanted to submit to him but where was the fun in that? He could work for it a little longer.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Trick. I just went out like that to rile you up. No need to be so scary,” I said nervously. He kneeled on the bed and crawled toward me. He didn’t come all the way to me, instead he grabbed my ankle, pulling me under him.</p>
<p>He braced himself on his arms around my head. I bit my lip looking him up and down as much as I could. Black jeans and a plain V-neck t-shirt and still managed to look irresistible.</p>
<p>“Y/N, you haven’t seen me look scary yet.” He leaned over me, pressing his lips to my cheek and then trailing them down over my jaw. I turned my head, exposing more of my neck to him. He left wet kisses down my neck and I squirmed. He vanished almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Don’t move. I want to be able to fully enjoy you,” he whispered close to my ear. I shivered and did the best I could to stay still. But he made it increasingly difficult.</p>
<p>His lips found their way down my neck and over my chest. He finished unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing and then his hands were all over me. Little moans escaped my lips but that seemed like it was allowed.</p>
<p>His fingers danced over my skin, just hard enough so he wouldn’t tickle me. He nipped at my collarbone and I dug my fingers into the sheets to keep myself from wrapping my arms around him and running my fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“You’re being so good for me. Hard to believe you were such a tease earlier,” he mumbled against my skin. His hands found their way to the button on my shorts. He popped it open easily and dragged them down my legs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for teasing, please let me move,” I begged. I wanted to feel him. He was wearing far too many pieces of clothing for this to be fair. He pushed his shirt open so I was only left in my bra and underwear. I rolled my hips, wishing he would touch me.</p>
<p>“Why do you need to move? What is it you want?” He ran a finger over my cheek and down the rest of my body. He stopped just above my underwear, making me moan and roll my hips again.</p>
<p>“I need to touch you Patrick,” I pleaded. He sighed, looking at me with his thoughtful expression. He brushed a loose curl out of my face.</p>
<p>“I have never been able to say ‘no’ to you,” he said, smiling and leaning down to press his mouth to mine again.</p>
<p>My arms shot up, wrapping around his neck. My fingers tangled in his hair and I heard him sigh as I tugged gently. I grinned against his lips. He nipped at me, making me giggle. I dragged my hands down his body to the hem of his shirt, pushing it up.</p>
<p>He helped me pull it all the way off. I ran my hands over his shoulders and back, loving the way he flexed under my touch. He was soft in all the right places.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” I mumbled to him. He chuckled and pulled away.</p>
<p>“I am touching you. All over.” He nuzzled into my neck as his hands ran over my sides. I dug my nails into his shoulders, raising my hips up to grind against him.</p>
<p>“Not enough.” I felt him smirk as he grabbed my hips, forcing them back to the bed. I whined and tried to struggle but he was still stronger than me. His fingers massaged my hips, teasing me by letting them slip underneath my panties.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me, baby girl.” This jerk…</p>
<p>I shot him a halfhearted glare before dragging my hands down to the button on his jeans. I made it to pulling down the zipper before he stopped me.</p>
<p>“Use your words or you get nothing,” he threatened next to my ear. His breath, hot and taunting, gave me goosebumps. He kissed the spot just below my ear sending me into a fit of giggles.</p>
<p>“That tickles,” I said, moving my head away from him. He just chased after me, kissing all over my face and down my neck.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t given me an answer,” he teased. I bit my lip as he sucked on his favorite spot on my neck. I sighed happily.</p>
<p>“I need… I need you between my legs. Now,” I tried sounding as demanding as possible. Though I probably wasn’t convincing when my voice just sounded desperate and begging. I felt him grin against my neck before he started moving down my body again.</p>
<p>“What part do you want? My fingers?” He brushed over my clit and my hips jerked. “Or maybe my tongue,” he mumbled once his lips made it to my thighs. I squeaked out a moan when he nipped at me. My hands shot to his hair, tangling in the golden strands.</p>
<p>“Patrick, please,” I begged. He grinned up at me then lifted a leg over his shoulder and moved my panties to the side, being careful not to touch me. He let his breath ghost over me, making my legs shake and my hips roll.</p>
<p>This mans voice sounded like an angel, but his mouth was nothing but sinful on my body. His tongue barely touched me at first, teasing. I whined and tried to move my hips, but he held me steady. He wanted to take his time? I supposed I wouldn’t complain.</p>
<p>My back arched as he pressed his tongue flat against me before allowing it to dip inside me for the sweetest of moments. His name slipped out of my mouth and I had to consciously remind myself not to pull on his hair too hard.</p>
<p>He ran his tongue over me again and again and each time I moaned louder. He pulled away from me but only to yank my underwear off and toss it somewhere in the room. I could feel my orgasm building. He held my hips still even as I fought against it. His hands shifted slightly, gripping my thighs, forcing my legs farther apart.</p>
<p>“…trick I’m gunna…” I couldn’t finish my thought as he slipped his tongue inside me. He allowed my hips enough movement to rock against him. His fingers dug into my leg, not letting up on the attention to my clit.</p>
<p>The pressure was building. I did my best to keep my fingers loose in his hair but it just wasn’t happening anymore. He groaned when I tugged but never moved away from me. My eyes fell closed, getting lost in the sensation of him.</p>
<p>I rolled my hips a few more times before the waves started rushing over me. My back arched. I pulled my hands away from his hair, gripping the sheets on the bed. I called out his name. He kept himself firmly in place as I rode through the pleasure.</p>
<p>My body jerked as he kept licking at me. The overstimulation bordered on painful but I loved it. It was as though he was trying to pull another one out of me.</p>
<p>“Trick… if you don’t stop… I’m…” He stayed right where he was. One of his hands moved from him hips to tease my opening. My fingers twisted in the sheets again as I moaned. He was trying to kill me. “Patrick,” I sighed out.</p>
<p>He pushed a finger inside of me before removing his lips from me. His grin was cocky as he kissed my thigh.</p>
<p>“You can do it again. I know you can,” he encouraged. He pushed a second finger inside of me, moving them torturously slow. His fingers curled to press against that sweet spot. I gasped and threw my head back against the mattress. I thought I heard him chuckle, but I was too distracted by what his hands were doing.</p>
<p>My body screamed for release even though I shouldn’t need it. His fingers pulled sound after sound of need from me. I cursed and rocked my hips against his fingers. He adjusted his speed so that it stayed slow and frustrating.</p>
<p>“Damnit Patrick, more! Move!” I heard the evil laugh.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he praised. He adjusted his position before speeding up his motions. My mouth fell open though no sounds came out.</p>
<p>This one crashed through me, sending my body into a fit of spasms. I groaned and let him pull everything from me. Every roll of my hips and every curse from my mouth.</p>
<p>He removed his fingers slowly, giving me time to breath. He sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers over my legs gently. I looked up at him and grinned before I started giggling. He smiled back before laying down next to me, propped up on his elbow. He kissed my head and brushed a piece of hair from my face.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny,” he asked? I rolled my eyes and leaned up to peck his lips.</p>
<p>“You just make me happy.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can say the same thing about you,” he said, gazing at me. I smiled and tugged my bottom lip between my teeth.</p>
<p>“You have yet to bend me over the bed,” I reminded him. He chuckled before giving me an evil smirk.</p>
<p>“I never said I was done with you.” He bounced up from where he was laying. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the edge of the bed. I yelped in surprise as he pulled me to my feet, shoving the open shirt off my shoulders. He spun me around, undoing my bra and throwing it to the floor.</p>
<p>He attached his lips to my shoulder as he ran his hands all over me. He tweaked my nipples one at a time. I gasped at the light pain. The heat already returning to the spot between my legs. He ran his hands over my hips. A quick swat on my ass made me jump. He turned me back around, resting a hand on my cheek. He moved it slowly down and back to gently grab a part of my hair.</p>
<p>“Kneel,” he ordered. Need raced through me. I would never get tired of him being like this. I followed his order without complaint. “Finish taking off my pants like you’ve wanted to since walking in the door.” I bit my lip and nodded.</p>
<p>The button was still undone and the zipper was half down. I pulled it the rest of the way, grabbing the waist of his pants and underwear and pulling them down. His cock sprang forth, leaking precum. I licked my lips and looked up at him. He groaned and I giggled.</p>
<p>“You know what to do Y/N.” I didn’t need to be told twice. I took him in my mouth and hearing him sigh my name and a curse was music to my ears. I moved slowly, knowing just how he liked it. I ran my tongue all over him, teasing the leaking head.</p>
<p>His grip on my hair tightened slightly but not painful. His hips moved with me, making him go deeper each time. I braced myself against his legs as he pushed himself to the back of my throat. My gag reflex complained but I held him there for a few seconds before he pulled away completely.</p>
<p>Patrick pulled me back to my feet, crushing his mouth against mine. I ran my hands over his face but it didn’t last long. He spun me around and forced my hands to the bed. He pressed against my ass, rubbing his hard dick over my entrance. I whimpered at the feeling.</p>
<p>“You wanted me to bend you over, well you got your wish,” he said, sounding out of breath.</p>
<p>He pushed inside me slowly. I let myself fall forward onto my forearms. I moaned as he tugged on my hair. He cursed behind me as his hips jerked forward, making me gasp.</p>
<p>“I will never get tired of the feeling of you,” he groaned out. He bent over me, chest pressing against my back. He pulled out and thrust back in a few times. My legs shook with the sensation. He kissed the top of my back before grinding himself into me.</p>
<p>His hips came forward again and again. Every one pulling another moan out of my mouth. I could feel him throbbing inside me. He slammed into me, rhythm speeding up. The hand that wasn’t buried in my hair wandered. I felt his fingers on my clit again, causing me to nearly scream.</p>
<p>“You can be as loud as you want. I want to hear you.” My eyes fell shut as he thrust into me roughly. I kept myself as steady as possible, but my legs and arms were getting weak. My back tensed as another orgasm built inside me.</p>
<p>“Patrick… I’m so close…” I wasn’t sure if he heard me at first but the sudden rough pressure of his fingers on my clit told me otherwise. The muscles in my thighs tensed and I pushed back against him, needing more friction.</p>
<p>“Come on baby. You can come for me,” he whispered to me. He pulled on my hair, forcing my head to turn so he could see my face. The rhythm of his thrusts was becoming erratic. I felt myself gripping around him.</p>
<p>The pressure built until it was too much. He fucked me harder and rougher and soon I was spiraling. Half screaming as my knees buckled. Patrick held me up by my waist, thrusting through my orgasm.</p>
<p>He braced himself and me against the bed. His hips jerked forward hard and fast before he shoved himself deep inside me. He bit into my shoulder. Not hard but enough to make me arch against him. I felt him throbbing and his arms tightened around me.</p>
<p>His body jerked a few extra times before he stilled. I could feel him panting against my skin. I wanted to collapse on the bed and he had the same idea. After a moment, he maneuvered us slowly. He pulled out of me and moved to lay us both down on the bed, though our legs hung off the side.</p>
<p>His arms wrapped tightly around me as he kissed my hair and neck. We were both covered in sweat, but I was content to lay here forever.</p>
<p>“Live up to your expectations,” he mumbled against my skin? I giggled and turned in his arms.</p>
<p>“You always surpass them my love.” He grinned and covered my face in little kisses. He ran his fingers through my hair, staring at me admiringly.</p>
<p>“You going to let me focus on songwriting now or come up with more ways to distract me,” he joked. I laughed and gave him a smirk.</p>
<p>“You have other shirts that I like so no promises,” I said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes, pulling me into a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>